


Daffodils

by Slightly_tired_knight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Daybreak Town (Kingdom Hearts), Gen, KHUX - Freeform, Kingdom Hearts Chi, Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Video Game Mechanics, hope you know about the mobile game, nameless player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slightly_tired_knight/pseuds/Slightly_tired_knight
Summary: In a split second change of heart Strelitzia goes looking for her would be friend. Braving the dark streets of Daybreak Town  instead of waiting for dawn.





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to divvy this up into parts buuuuut I felt just keeping it in one chuck would work fine especially for a one shot. I hope you enjoy! If you dont Chirithy will cry ;^;

A meeting that was never meant to happen.

In her room, filled from ceiling to floor with greenery, resting in her bed Strelitzia grins ear to ear bubbling with energy despite the late night sitting beside her Chirithy, her white cat-like-plush-like companion, wears a happy expression. 

“I can't believe it,” She grabs the green guidebook tightly with both her hands above her head simply mesmerized by the cover, “Me a union leader?” She brought the book crashing against her chest clinging to it as if the bundle of pages would fly out her window. Her Chirithy chuckles at her excitement it's a rare sight to see the orange haired girl so excited but when she did her reserved self melts away.

“It is a pretty big honor! I’m proud of you Strelitzia! But settle down you are going to have a heart attack at this rate.” Taking a moment to calm down Strelitzia takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. Her cheeks heat up a bit for having to be calmed down by Chirithy, though she thought she handling it coolly considering she held it in until she got home. Sitting up she runs a hand over the green cover of the guide book Master Ava entrusted to her. The reality of what she holds in her hands settles in what she has been entrusted with.

“This is big responsibility.” She would be a Union leader one of the five that would watch over the other Dandelions in place of the Foretellers for when that day comes. 

“Master Ava believes in you and I trust Master Ava’s judgement.” Chirithy comments. 

“I do too.” Even before she joined the Dandelions Master Ava was pillar of support for her and many wielders even ones outside her union Vulpes. Even Ava’s appearances were growing scarce over the last couple of days their faith in her stands strong. However, despite Master Ava’s faith in her ability the “truth” she revealed unsettled Sterlitzia’s heart. The end of the world and the keyblade war. The day where the very world itself would be swallowed, just like the people who vanished all to often, by darkness. “Chirithy, Do you really think that is going to happen, that the world will end?” The cat like dream eater hums lightly.

“It is...scary to to think about, huh?” He mumbles.

“Only the Dandelions will survive,” a small sigh manages to squeeze free, “ but that means everyone else will disappear maybe even the Foretellers.” Why else would Union Leaders be necessary? If Master Ava thought she would survive to coming conflict and the book she was given did more than imply the Foretellers absence. A plush-like and caring paw rests on the back of her hand.

“That may be true, but all your friends are in the Dandelions aren’t so why are you so worried?” She nods. “They are but what about everyone else?” The odd person falling to darkness was unfortunately a common event in Daybreak town. You meet people, become friends, parties form, and you collect light. Friends go their separate ways, people vanish, parties thin, and happy moments become dark memories. Would this be the same way, but from a few people to a majority of Daybreak town?

“I know how you feel,” Chirithy pulls her free from her thoughts with a tap his plushy paw on her cheek,”But even if you told people you could see what would happen right? The world will end and the Foretellers will vanish. It would cause nothing but panic; besides everyone’s already distrustful of one another. Strelitzia , sorry to say, but I do not think they would believe you.”

“No, I suppose not...” This time she don't bother holding in the sigh. She would just have to do her best for the Dandelions. Her brother Lauriam would have to visit her more at least. That girl Elrane maybe they could hang out more from the few mission they went on together the older girl so they were kind of friends? A big change like this It would be pretty hard but it’s not like she would be alone, right? Maybe the the new responsibility would give her some courage, just enough to...oh.

“OH!” Her sudden cry knocks down her small guardian his toy like body bouncing on the bed.

“Whoa what's the matter?”

“They aren’t a Dandelion!” She cries offering no further clarification.

“Wait who's not a Dandelion,” the cat takes a moment before tilting his head. “You mean that Keyblade wielder you’re always watching.” 

“I have to tell them!” That wielder is always there everyday a constant part of her life. She all but rockets out her bed book in hand and bolts for the bedroom door. Chirithy makes a small jump to her nightstand her sudden movement giving him the choice between jumping and getting run over. “But how am I going to find them?” she pauses at her door. She walks back in forth her guidebook clutched in her hands and exasperated expression on her face. She doesn't know where they live, she’d only ever seen them on mission, the moogle's shop, and the water fountain all very common places. The lack of a good hunting spot wasn't the only problem. “It's so dark out!” She whines glancing outside the streets of Daybreak were illuminated by the moon and the street lamps searching for someone who might not even be out their right now would be very difficult. From her nightstand Chirithy watches his charge pace around, reach for the door, abandon the door altogether in order to shake her guidebook around as if it were withholding secrets, and finally stare at her feet. “What can I do?”

“Hello? Are you okay?” Clearly she wasn't but the whirlwind of actions she just performed left the dream eater baffled. His usually reserved partner looked like she’d just been through the wringer several times over. Hearing her guardian’s concern she breathes taking a deep breathe and loudly exhaling. 

She takes a glance at the door and her bed. If she waits until tomorrow she’d have a better chance of finding them. By chance she ran into them everyday so if she actually looked for them she should find them in a snap! As she goes to take a step something rattles her like the supposed nonsensical whims of a one eyed master. A thought enters her mind and a pang of worry clutches her heart. 

What if they vanish. 

The thought had never occurred to her before now it seemed impossible and pointless to think about before but things were different now. The end was closing in on the world as a whole she never thought something like that would happen to ALL of Daybreak town let alone the world but what of a single person!? They were strong but what if something happens to them tonight. The wise words of master Ava find their pass her lips.

“May your heart be your guiding key.” Her heart wouldn't settle for waiting the night. Book in hand she swings open her bedroom and makes for the fountain. 

“Oh boy.” This was going to be a wild night no matter the result but he would never leave her alone at a time like this! Shaking his head Chirithy hops into the air and vanishes in a puff of smoke determined to follow his partner to no matter where she goes.

 

The streets of Daybreak town were always silent at night, it's not that the darkness was docile but that no one hunts during those hours. Their pitch black bodies bleeding into the background and their increased ferocity made it unfavorable for welders to even make an attempt. To ensure a peaceful night a protective charm within every home shields the sleeping warriors from the dark. Truly it is almost a law that citizens of Daybreak Town rest at night.

In Strelitzia’s case, well, you cannot break a rule that does not exist no matter how poor a decision that may be. 

With the moon overhead carelessly guiding her path Strelitzia carefully navigates the empty streets the path to the plaza became muscle memory long ago so the odds of her getting lost were extremely slim. The peaceful silence broken up by the sounds of her boots clicking against the seemed to be the only indication that anyone lives here. 

The yellow orbs that float in the darkness just barely out of view are another matter.

‘Will it be like this when the world ends?’ she ponders grimly she shakes the thought from her head and makes a quick turn. She could worry about that another time after she told them what she needed to say with her goal firmly in mind she picks up the pace. The lanterns that normally light up the night are especially dim today some have gone out completely making the moon overhead a good friend to have. She reaches a staircase especially bathed in the light and takes a few steps. A black circle ahead of her devours the moon light and the veteran wielder jumps back to the bottom of the steps her keyblade firmly in hand. The sound of metal cutting through the air accompanies the shadow growing on the ground she has a enough time to glance up and raise her blade to meet it. A body that mimicked the night sky in its darkness. Yellow eyes that took the place of stars. A hole in its torso a cruel jest of where this merciless creature would put a heart with a pair of horns to match. A blade bigger than herself painted the colors of setting sun. An Ogre.

Putting some some strength into her swing she deflects the monster’s blade unphased by her action it floats back its wings lazily fluttering on the breeze. The heartless cocks its head to the side studying her for a moment. 

She grips her Divine Rose in one hand while the other goes to slid her green book in a pocket. Her eyes flick to her waist to make sure it’s safe. 

She looked away for a moment and once again the moonlight was stolen this time a daunting red aura replaces the calming glow. She drops to the ground narrowing avoid a swipe of the now masterless sword. The Ogre nowhere to be seen as its blade dances to erratic and silent tune. It stabs down at her and she rolls to the side not looking forward to vanishing tonight. It circles overhead, taking a chance Strelitzia continues one her original path, this type of heartless wasn't brainless so fighting in a location it chose wasn't on her to-do list.

She jumps up the steps in time to avoid the blade stabbing into them like a meat skewer. Instead of freeing itself the weapon took a different approach and dragged itself through and up the stairs like some inspired interpretation of a land shark. Glancing over her shoulder at the blade’s approach she notices it’s glow finally starting to fade. Despite that, she frowns at how fast its moving looking upward towards the top of the stairs she still has a bit to climb. The sound of hot steel scraping through the ground fills her ears as she points her keyblade downwards and channels power from her heart towards the medals attached in it’s chain. A field of ice bloom beneath her feet the ,blade halts for a moment caught on the magical frost, she pushes of the smooth surface. The sword stops pretending it’s a shark and swings upward bisecting the barricade just as the world remembers its master existence at the creature is forced to fade back into the realm. The Ogre with blade in hand shoots after the airborne Union leader a hungry gaze in its glowing eyes. She turns in time to block the swipe meant to cleave her in two and instead smirks as she uses his blow to launch herself even higher. 

Her body flips, the ground and sky swap for a moment the demonic swordsman does a headstand in fury before she rights herself and her shoes pleasantly skids on the ground atop the staircase. Instead continuing her retreat she grips her keyblade and stabs the ground and kneels pressing her forehead against the handle while her hands rest atop the weapon. The heartless’ eyes peer over the edge of the stairs gleaming with a light in does not possess swoops up and down towards her from above, Strelitzia turns the key with a smirk. Deep green vines caked with blood red thorns spawn from around her. The vines go to work wrapping themselves all over its body the thorns dig in like hungry beasts. She digs her keyblade in further sealing its fate as another volley of vines appear from behind the Orge , vipers they sink into the heartless and tunnel through it with glee. Without a cry the heartless fades, not like before this time into an inky black mist, and she is alone. Wiping a bit of sweat from her brow Strelitzia nods to herself before marching on.

The fountain quiet and empty the only sounds to hear Strelitzia and the flowing water that and the sudden cry Chirithy makes when he spawns from the either. Sitting on the mountain's edge her partner looks slightly miffed form having been left behind, Strelitzia sheepishly bows in apology.

“Sorry! I was rushing!”

“That is not the issue really but your forgiven,” he sighs ,” what do plan on doing exactly?”

“I’m going to find where they live,” She nods to herself, “ I think they, most likely, live within easy walking distance of the fountain.” She looks around the plaza plenty of houses surround it back in the old days wielders rushed to claim this spot for homes. The fact that her wielder is also from the old days and frequent the fountain gives her a bit of hope that they live around here.

“Good to see your using your head,” Chirithy hops in place , “but that's not what I meant you’re not allowed to talk about the Dandelions and you're definitely not allowed to talk about the world ending!”

“I’m going to recruit them to the dandelions then everything will be fine.” She states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Chirithy stares at her dumbly for a full minute before shrugging. He could in no way change her mind he knew once she sent out to do something like this it was hopeless. After all keyblade wielders couldn't help but follow their hearts eventually.

“I’ll go ask the night-owl Chirithies if they know who we’re looking for and where they live.”

“What?”

“I mean you can't go knocking on every house right? That would just be rude.”To be honest she didn't really want to disturb anyone's sleep and had hit a roadblock.

“Right but...are you sure?” 

“May your heart be your guiding key. Would be counterproductive to tell you not to listen to the Masters’ wisdom. Besides Master Ava trusts your judgement.”

“Oh, thank you Chirithy!” She scoop up the cat and mumbles into his fur with glee. Chirithy hugs her back and they stand their for a happy moment until the dream eater frees himself.

“Alright I'll ask around wait here for me alright?” She nods in response and Chirithy vanishes in his usual manner. Taking a seat Strelitzia waits,with one of her legs bouncing like it's filled with springs and her hand drumming against it patiently.

 

 

While uncountable and wild the teeming darkness holds many secrets. Even a light that watches lying in wait.

“I am sorry your friend stood you up I would never do that... ”

“Hey I think you are great, wait why would a stranger say that?”

“Hi you dont know me but I know you. I’m Strelitzia and the world going to end? No, no that's no good either.”

“ARRRGGGGH!!”

“For the longest time I...”

“Good day. I am Strelitzia it is nice to meet you. Oh that one was good!” She hammers her fist into her palm triumphantly.

Pacing around the fountain Strelitzia continues to practice an introduction as she has been since Chirithy left 20 minutes ago. Her nervous energy got the better of her so in order to not make a fool of herself later she opted to get it over with now. Rather start another round of self introductions the plant loving girl decides to sit back down on the rim of the fountain now that nervous tapping has subsided. Tiling her head back to look at the moon and the stars overhead a pleasant sigh escapes and a smile shines on her face. It won’t be long before Chirithy returns and she can talk to them and while she can’t save every wielder but she can at least save them. Flicking her eyes down, she rests a hand on her chest while the other summons her key. Her hearts guiding her by the hand. While looking down Strelitzia notices a Shadow skittering around the ground flat like paper beneath her feet. It pops up the swipe of its claw off by a mile by her doing nothing but leaning back. Gravity does its work and the heartless swings again the moment she’s in reach only to be turned to mist by her Divine Rose beheaded with a simple swipe its inky mass fades. 

It that moment her world is reduced to the small of her back. Nails sharp as any blade swipe across its surface. The impact sends her sprawling away from the fountain, she rolls with the hit and rights herself glaring at the ever flowing waters. Peering behind and now parting the waters a group humanoid heartless with longer antennae and larger claws then their smaller counterparts. Speaking of which, Strelitzia watches as the Neoshadows step out of the water followed by more Shadows crawling out an infestation of darkness. Honestly it was kinda gross to look at like cockroaches spewing out from your sink as you wash the dishes. She scrunches her nose in disgust but grips her key harder nonetheless. Behind the fountain realty twists and turns whatever light the moon is providing is devoured by a cloud of darkness. A portal signifying a powerful heartless has now come into being, a giant heartless steps forth. Its massive body reaches the same heights as the nearby buildings. Its too long, large arms hang at its sides its disproportionate sized legs steps past the fountain. Its human like yellow eyes surround by tendril like hair that wrap around its head and neck. A giant hole that consumes its entire torso acts as a heart shaped window for her to see the fountain. The Darkside slams its massive fist into the ground like hammers and the town shakes in response. Its minions scatter, no they flee the scene with purpose all of them flowing past her in a tide of darkness towards the same destination. 

‘Is there someone else out there?’ She wonders for a moment if they’re after Chirithy but they hardly pay the little guardians any attention. ‘If someone is in danger then I have to go help!’ Even if the world was ending she couldn't just abandon a wielder right in front of her. The sound of crashing thunder fills her hears as the Darkside’s fist grinds against the ground towards her as if reprimanding her for looking away. She has enough time to block the blow but lacks the strength to deflect it she finds herself pressed against the blow with only her keyblade separating her from the attack. The Darkside’s beady eyes narrowed into slits as it twists its body turning the punch into an uppercut sending debris around the plaza and launching Strelitzia into the air. The wind roars in her ears as she spins upwards like a dandelion in a storm. Strelitzia finds it difficult to right herself the moment that the Darkside knocked into her and her vision constantly shifts between the sky, the town, a light in the distance, and the darkside kneeling down. As quickly as the momentum carried her to the sky it vanished leaving her gravity’s whim. 

“Alright,” she murmurs and directs her dive towards the boss's head. She would deal with one problem at a time whatever the lesser heartless are doing would have to wait..”Have it your way!”

Its response is to fire a volley of energy balls at her three spinning rockets cutting through the air. With ease she swats one into another both blast explode into sparkling pink lights, the third catches her back swing careening towards its master. The bullet slams atop its head forcing it to peer at the ground rather than her. The tip of her Divine Rose glows as she channels power into the key a medal along its chain resonates with her heart. Bursts of electricity spring from the tip of her sword the crackling of lighting follows the bolts as they zip through the air giving way to thunder as each shot hammers into the Darkside’s back. It falls forward its small legs no longer able to support it as the massive heartless falls on its hands and knees. 

Strelitzia grins as she shifts in the air her dive into a comfortable fall as darkness pools around the Darkside.

Sadly, the darkness is not one to take defeat lightly nor is this Darkside; not that it was even close to being vanquished. Its too long arms swell as the ground beneath its palms crack and crumble. Streaks of red spill out from the cavity in its chest traveling along its its body and pooling over its hands. The Darkside’s arms bend and it pushes leaving two large hand-prints in the broken plaza beneath it. Sterlitiza’s eyes mouth drops open in surprise, her eyes widen with panic all because of one thing. 

“It can jump!?” She cries now eye level with the creature whose eyes twist in glee. The world slows down as she stares upwards in disbelief as it looms over her during her decent. In a flash its hand strikes her body spiking her downward. The right side of her body cries in agony as she shouts in panic unsure of where she’s going let alone of what up or down anymore the only thing Strelitzia's sure of is that her key is still in her hand. No way to stop herself from falling, half her body stings to much to move, and the force in her face both blinds and deafens her to the world around her.

“I’m sorry Chirithy...” She’s going to die, Chririty is going to die. Master Ava is going to need a new Union Leader. They were going to vanish. All this because she couldn’t wait til morning!

The fall feels like an eternity.The impact is softer than what she thought it would be and warmer too. Something soft a familiar presses against her cheek. Chirithy with her to the end even here. Something unfamiliar and warm wraps around her.

Thankfully, this is not what this passage is about. It does not focus on a traitor nor a looming doom that is destined to occur. 

“Sorry.” She frowns, and finds it's surprisingly easy to do so, he had nothing to apologize for.

Nor of a heart fated to tragedy...

“Hey now no need for that yet. Please don’t write us off just as we got here, she okay Chirithy!?” Another Chirithy chimes in. Did she fail that person too?

Or the spark that ignites a war...

“Nature’s favor.” A burst of light, unseen by her , acts like a beacon through the darkness. And suddenly she's fine.

Of course tonight is about a meeting. 

“What?” Her eyes open not to a world of endless light but the same night sky being blocked by Chirithy and an grinning face with golden eyes. “Wait you!?” She scrambles out of their arms her whole body feeling much better save for how warm her face is. In response the wielder tilts their head in confusion. Their eyes narrow as a Starlight spawns in their grip to replace her. Strelitzia turns around in time to see the Darkside land with a deafening crash. Streaks of darkness whirl around its form as it rears its head back in a soundless roar, Strelitzia feels her heart shake as the darkness is draw in to the screeching monster. The ally to her side rolls their shoulder glaring up at the new monster. The once black skin takes on a red tint as its hands, feet, and the ends of its tendrils shift to a blood red.

Darkside has become an Omega Darkside!

The wielder she’s looking for moves to stand between her and the Omega Darkside, they look back at her to smile. It makes her feel uneasy. Her heart thumps in her chest and the desire is clear. Without a word she stands besides them making her savior blink in surprise that quickly shifts into a excited blooming smile.

“Well, we’ll leave you two to it.” The Wielder’s Chirithy shrugs. “Then you two can explain what's going on.”

Party up and eliminate the giant Heartless!

The pair shoot off closing the distance between them and the heartless, Strelitzia on the right and them on the left. The heartless either smart enough to not ignore one or too wrathful to focus a single target slams its fist on the ground creating yet another quake this time accompanied by a red wave traveling along the ground. Having grown accustomed to these methods voer the night Strelitzia leaps over it and continues her run. Never breaking her stride she glances to the left to find her new Party member jump onto the fountainhead to avoid the attack. They leap from the fountain with their key raised over head The Darkside raises its left hand to swat at them. 

However, it's not like Strelitzia would let that happen she stops in front of it’s right hand and jabs her Divine Rose into a knuckle. Once again she channels power into her key and medal and electricity explodes around her forming a protective and destructive barrier of energy. The massive heartless flinches the swing of its left arm moved of course and her partner plants a foot on the appendage like a springboard for a clearer shot at the head. A dark aura surrounds them as their key ignites surrounded in a flurry of purple, the distorted light leaving a trail as they swing their weapon. 

Their arm becomes a blur each each against the monster’s head faster than the last the only sign of the attack connecting is a purple burst of energy after each strike. With each swing their dark aura lashes at their own skin doing more damage than the Darkside’s fist would have done.

The heartless flinches with each hit and it's right arm spasms as Strelitzia stabs into it. Bringing down their dark powered sword for a final hit the Wielder raises Starlight above their head and drives it into the Darkside’s face. A fiery explosion beats back the darkness and for a moment a bright purple glow fills the plaza.The heartless stumbles back as the Wielder lands besides Strelitzia with a reassuring, yet toothy, smile despite the scrapes and burns gained from their own attack. 

The Darkside dips both its hands into the ground opening a pool of black and purple swirls spawning Neoshadows. Its minions get to work and immediately swarm the pair a tight circle where no light could escape. The Darkside leans back resting on its knees and arms raised slightly as its empty heart fills with energy. Both of them have enough experience to know that letting it finish would spill disaster so back to back they resolve to break free of this circle. 

Thankfully the Neoshadows while vicious are clearly less experience two break free of the circle to attack without the others. With a practiced swing Strelitzia bisects the two while another from her blind side leaps at the chance to attack her only to be impaled on a Starlight! The remaining few surge forward. The wielder and Strelitzia raise their keys together and a red sphere of energy forms above them. 

“NOVA!” In a brilliant flash of light the neoshadows fade from existence leaving the Darkside literally over brimming with power as the energy leaks from the hole in its torso as a sphere of light forms in front of it. It glares down at them, curling its hands into fists, as if challenging them to stay and fight.

 

Waving their Starlight in the air like a baton spheres elemental magic fire, wind, ice, and electricity form around the wielder bobbing and weaving to a silent tune while their feet leave the ground as a force lifts them up. Seeing them gear up for a powerful attack Strelitzia does the same; her body outlined with light which splits apart into doppelgangers each wielding a fencing sword made of light, a technique given to her by Master Ava.

The sphere’s of magic and warriors of light collide against the Darkside. Each sphere explodes in an elemental flurry staining the creature’s body with the residual effects, bits of frost, burns, and lingering static across its arms and head. Leading her squad of doppelgangers the Strelitzias fan out around the drooping monster as the light in its chest is barely kept in place by its massive hand as threads of light leak from the gaps. Like beams of lighting the blackest night they cut through the denizen of the dark as light shines through the deepest darkness. The unnatural light in its chest bursts free shooting off into the sky. Crackles of light split across the monster as more energy escapes the only way it can through its body. The light consumes the Omega heartless as its body crumbles into an mist. The surreal darkness it brought along fades into the natural night as the heartless dies. The relatively peaceful night of Daybreak town returns like their was never any heartless attack. To her left the wielder that she venture out for is doing some light stretches with a radiant smile sparking a familiar feeling in her chest and heating her face. They pause with their arms above their head when the notice her staring , drop their stretching, and practically prace over with a grin. Now Strelitzia finds herself face to face with her goal in the flesh smiles and all. 

Now would be a good time to throw out one of the lines she was working on so diligently not too long ago. Unfortunately, her heart would be taking the lead over her head.

“H-hey,um.” She places a hand on their shoulder which was surprisingly not trembling unlike her legs. Why? Just why is doing this, it was not the plan or even a proper introduction Laurim would be laughing right now if he were here! Was her heart conspiring against her all along?! Was it darkness!? The wielder blinks at the orange haired girl before them glancing between her hand and face for a minute before mirroring the action themselves.

“Hi?” Completely confused yet smiling dumbly. 

“Ummm,” The wielder’s Chirithy cuts hops on their head, “Can we go home before something else shows up? Tonight’s been way to stressful.”

“But I have something to talk about...”

“They know.” Her own Chirithy sighs. “We’re staying at their place for night.”

“Excuse me?” The shade of her face manages to do a 180. “T-thats...”

“Getting back by ourselves will be dangerous and even if they help they will have to go back alone or stay over and it's not like you have space with all your plants. Plus Two wielders would probably attract double the trouble.” Her Chririty shuts down her potential complaints with cold logic. 

With the discussion floored the wielder grabs her hand , as the Chirithies hops on their respective wielder’s head, leading the party back to their home.

 

 

“Um...Thank you for letting us stay over.” Strelitzia finds herself in their dining room at the table with a mug of hot chocolate before her. She takes a sip and immediately takes another. It's good. Wielder nods walking into the dinning room with their own cup. “You seem better? Those burns looked quite painful.” 

“!” They strike a pose seemingly copied from Hercules only looks slightly ridiculous with them holding a steamy mug in their outstretched hand. 

“So about um....” Rubbing her palms together she stops to mull over where to begin, while she ponders the wielder takes the seat beside her.

“Honestly what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?” Her Chirithy doesn't respond to the other Chirithy sitting on the table and simply stares at her as if to say “it's your show now.” 

She takes a deep breathe and exhales.

She nearly jumps when the wielder to her side gently pats her back while sipping on their drink. They nod at her silently reassuring her.

“So, I will start from the beginning is that okay?” With a nod from the two out of the loop she continues. “...I've been a wielder for over two years now, actually I was close the first group of wielders!.” She states with pride bubbling up in her voice. Her audience nods. “I have met a lot a people and made a lot of friends. I have also said goodbye to a lot of people too. A lot has changed since the old days people come and go. there have been a few constants...like my brother...like,” She takes a peek away from her hands messing with the hem of her dress at the wielder who seems fully engrossed by her words, “You.”

“?”

“Them?”

She can feel her heart thumping and swiftly continues. “Yeah but it took me a while to notice you I probably ran into every day now that I think about it but I only really noticed you when you were waiting by the fountain all day. I remember you were sad that day. Did your friend...” She let the question hang its never polite to talk about “disappearances” in Daybreak town. The wielder shakes their head with a melancholic expression.

“Ephemer...never showed but hes fine. How’d you know that?” Their Chirithy tilts his head.

“I uh saw? By the fountain there's this spot that I’ve like from the start of things you can see everything in the plaza. We could-” In her excitement that came from thinking of her hangout she nearly invited them to join her own day then realized they weren't even friend. “Moving on, after that I started to notice you when I was missions! Honestly I think I your the only person I see daily save for Chirithy here; for everybody else I had to worry if they‘d just vanish one day...but never you. I’ve always wanted to say something, talk to you and...” Get to know them, party up and go on adventures. To find out how their so strong and not just in the physical sense but how even when facing the darkness they could smile like that. She wanted to ask: How could they still be here why haven't they disappeared, what made her see them every day? Ultimately, she wanted to ask to be their friend. 

She takes another breath. This wasn't the time for that so instead of voicing her wishes she continues. 

“I noticed that you started to change, little by little, while everyone went about their day you started to question the missions we went on gathering lux. Even though you didn't know what you still felt like something was wrong right?” They nod looking nostalgic.” So you didn’t stagnate you change and pursued. That made me want to talk to you even more. Then something happened recently so I didn't have a choice I have to tell you now because I don't want you to die.” The thought made her heart ache.

 

“There's another Union one created by Master Ava.” In the corner of her eye she see theirs widen in surprise. The part of her that wants to respect Ava’s trust doesn't bother to stop the flood of information that floods from her lips. She fears that if she doesn't spill it all if she leaves any hint of doubt or any holes in her tale then she’d be met with disbelief. She couldn't bare the thought of them not believing her, she didn't know what she’d do. The heartbreak would be unimaginable. When she's finished she turns to full look at them expecting flat out disbelief or astonishment, but instead all that's there is nothing and wide eyes? They open their mouth to speak but surprisingly her Chirithy beats them to the punch.

“She’s telling the truth!Master Ava even gave her a guidebook on how to be a union leader!” Despite his misgiving at the start the fact that supported her even now made her heart soar.

“Thank you Chirithy . Yeah I have it right here!” Suddenly the other wielder shakes their head. “Huh?” They nod while scratching the back of their head their ever persistent smile returns with a vengeance.

“Oh uh... you’re mistaken, I think?” Their Chririty translates. “Man you have some luck, Partner.” They only chuckle in response to the plush’s comment. “I guess seeing as you said all of that we should tell a bit what's been going on every since they met Empera.” So their Chirithy spins a yarn about Ephemer, the clock tower, the meetings with master Ava, meeting Skuld, their test, but most importantly they tell her about refusing Master Ava’s offer.

“But why!? Why would you refuse her offer? Both of your friends are Dandelions already don't you want to see them again?! If you don't join then...”

“I...don't want to abandon anyone even if their from different unions...I want to try everything I can, go down every road, until I'm sure that nothing can change it!”

“But there's no way to stop it,”She shakes her head and stands knocking over her chair in the process,”Master Ava said so that why the Dandelions are here for!” She counters panic born from this surprising dilemma paints her voice and expression. She’s here she told them everything, heck they practically knew everything even without her and yet they change their mind. She looks at their Chririthy for some form of support but the dream eater sighs.

“It's what their heart tells them to to do. Neither Skuld or I can dissuade them without knowing for sure if the world can be saved or not.”

“I need to believe in my heart that it can't be changed. Something inside me...is telling me to try and I won’t ignore it!” They stand resting a hand on their chest their gold eyes reflecting her green ones. Resolve burning brightly and she remembers it's one of the things she admires about them they fact that it seems like they’d never lose. But this isn’t some heartless it was the end of the world she couldn’t understand how they could still be so resolved.

“But...if you do fight you'll be alone! Your friends Skuld and Ephemer their both Dandelions and won't be there to help you! You can’t stop everyone by yourself!” She shouts her fingers digging into her chest. She doesn't even remember gripping the fabric of her dress this hard nor does she recall her heart thumping in her ears. 

“No...My friends are always with me.” They mumble softly or perhaps her hearts is drowning out their already quiet voice.”Ephemer may have broke our promise but I know he’s always there for me. Skuld too even though we just met not that long ago I can tell cause she really cares reminds me of Ava in a way. She’s a friend for life. No matter what Chririthy’s my best friend so he’ll always be by my side. Chririty, Ephemer, Skuld, and you. You guys are all here.” 

“Me? You mean we’re friends?” They nod and chuckle as if their friendship had been cemented from the start..

“Friends are our power as long you're they’re in your heart no matter what happens it will be fine.” They gently grabs her hands in theirs with a small smile. “I think as long as I have you watching out for me I’ll be just fine. Right?” They pull her hand to rest on their chest their heart is beating strongly and its warm spreads from her fingers to her chest. Its pleasant and comforting.

“...Okay. I will believe in you.”

“Hm!.” Nod.

“So no matter what happens we’ll meet again after its all over alright?”

“Yep!” Rapid nodding.

“This is an oath.”

“Yes. I don’t break promises!”

“My my... this is interesting don't you think Chirithy ?” Strelitzia pulls her hand away like their chest was an inferno after remembering the existence of her Chirithy.

“One thing after another Chirithy. Just one thing after another. “Their Chirithy shrugs. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow, speaking of which get to bed!” The plush creature huffs. “You can get to know your new friend tomorrow! Remember you gotta meet Skuld in the morning to find Master Gula.” Their wielder nods and turns to Strelitzia and adopts a confused expression.

“What's wrong?”

“What's your name?” They ask.

“Oh! Hello my name is Strelitzia it’s nice to meet you.”She blushes feeling stupid for forgetting the most basic of basics in manners. Before the wielder can respond in kind the quiet hero’s Chirithy hops on their head.

“Hey sleep now introductions tomorrow.”

“Where am I sleeping?”

“Their room? Where else would you sleep?”

“Oh you can wear one of my costumes for pajamas! D you want a bear or rabbit? Oh I think a Sora brand would suit you too!”

“Wait! Wait a moment!” Her nervous cry is meant with a tug of her hand as she’s lead to her first sleepover.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact(?): night-owl Chirithies run a secret casino winners get ice-cream.


End file.
